1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication systems, communication apparatus, and image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology for adding header information including a sender name to an upper part of each page of a transmission document is known. In a known client-server system, a data processing apparatus of a client performs facsimile communication via a facsimile server. Further, in the known client-server system, source information registered in the facsimile server is added to facsimile data, and the facsimile data to which the source information is added is transmitted.